Bradlee family
Biography The name Bradlee was originally spelled Bradley, the English way and can be traced back to 1183 at the feast of St. Cuthbert during Lent in England, when the Lord Hugh Pudsey, Bishop of Durham caused to be described all of the revenues of his bishopric. When sis survey, called Bolton Buke in Wlsingham, England which contained three hundred acres was completed, there was a Roger de Bradley of the town of Bradley that owned forty acres. In 1437 there are mentions of Bradley's of Bradley and again in the will of Ralph Snaith that was proved on 23 Mar 1472/73; there is a mention of a farm called Bradley. In another will of made in 1475 of Sir John Pilkington who was the knight of Yorkshire, gives the town of Bradley to his brother Charles Pilkington. There are a number of Bradley towns in Cheshire, Lincolnshire, Derbyshire, Southampton and Staffordshire. There was John Bradley who was Bishop of Shaftsbury in 1539 and Alexander Bradley who was living in Durham in 1578. In about the same year, Cuthbertus Bradley was curator of Bernard Castle The first mention of the Bradley coat of arms where the Bradley's of Acworth, England who had their arms and pedigrees preserved by the County of York by William Dugdale who was the Nurroy King of Arms in 1665/66. Their arms described in in heraldic language are: Or, a fess, between three buckles gules and they were proved by the town of Berkshire. The first Bradley mention in the family pedigree is John Bradley of County Ebor, England; he was an ensign in the army of Henry VIII of England during the kings expedition to Bulloigne, France. The family pedigree can be seen in the publications of the Surtees Society. There is unfortunately no proven lineage of the Bradlee family of Boston, Massachusetts to the Bradley's of England, however there is proven lineage to the Bradley's of Connecticut. Notable People In England John Bradley was a Benedictine monk and elected the last about of Milton Abbey, Blandford Forum, Devonshire in 1525. On 11 Feb 1539 he srrendered the abbey to King Henry VIII at the dissolution of the monasteries. On 23 Mar 1539 he was appointed the suffragan Bishop of Shaftsbury. John Bradley of County Ebor, England; he was an ensign in the army of Henry VIII of England during the kings expedition to Bulloigne, France. (A different John Bradley). In America Colonist Nathan Bradley was born in 1631 in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America and died on 26 Jul 1701 in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. He is buried in Dorchester North Burying Ground. He owned 2 acres of the Great Lots in Dorchester. He was the sexton of the town of Dorchester and his job was to ring the bell of the meeting house as well as to clean the meeting house and also to cary water to the church for baptism. His annual pay was 4 pounds. He also legally sold sider. He married on 17 Jul 1666 in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America to Mary Evans (1640-1711). Boston Tea Party Participants Sarah Bradlee was born on 24 Dec 1740 in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America and died at 95-years-old 9 Nov 1835 in Medford, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, USA. She buried in Medford, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, USA. She was dubbed the Mother of the Boston Tea Party. She married on 25 Jul 1762 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America to John Fulton (1736-). Capt. David Bradlee was born on 24 Nov 1742 in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America and died on 10 Mar 1811. He is buried in Central Burying Ground in Dorchester, Boston Suffolk County, Massachusetts. He was a Boston Tea Party participant who boarded the ship dressed by his sister Sarah Bradlee (1740-1835) like a Mohawk Indian, and dumped tea overboard. He later joined the Continental Army and rose to the rank of captain under Col. Thomas Craft. He was also freemason at St. Andrew's Lodge in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts. He married on 22 Mar 1764 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America to Sarah Watts (1745-1833). Thomas Bradlee was born on 4 Dec 1744 in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America and died in Oct 1805 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. He is buried in Central Burying Ground Tomb, #85 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. He was a Boston Tea Party participant who boarded the ship dressed by his sister Sarah Bradlee (1740-1835) like a Mohawk Indian, and dumped tea overboard. He was also freemason at St. Andrew's Lodge in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts as well as a member of the Massachusetts Charitable Mechanics Association in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. He married on 28 Jan 1765 in Margaret Smith (c.1745-1821). Prvt. Josiah Bradlee I was born on 24 Mar 1745 in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America and died on 2 Oct 1798. He is buried in Central Burying Ground in Dorchester, Boston Suffolk County, Massachusetts, tomb #85. He was a Boston Tea Party participant who boarded the ship dressed by his sister Sarah Bradlee (1740-1835) like a Mohawk Indian, and dumped tea overboard. He later joined the Continental Army and held the rank of a private. He was a member of the Sons of Liberty. He was married by Dr. Stillman on 7 Aug 1777 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA to Hannah Putnam (1758-1793). Architecture Nathaniel Jeremiah Bradlee was born on 1 Jun 1829 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA and died on 17 Dec 1888 in Bellows Falls, Windham, Vermont, USA. He was an architect and senior partner in the firm of Bradlee, Winslow & Wetherell. He was president of the Cochituat Water Board. He constructed many of the townhouses of South End in Boston. In 1853 to 1854 he designed and built the First Church of Jamaica Plain, in 1855 the William F. Schultz House on 53 Beacon Street, Boston, in the early 1860s he built the Jordan Marsh department store on 450 Washington Street, Boston, from 1861 to 1862 the Philips School. Publishing and Journalism Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee was born on 21 Aug 1921 and died 21 Oct 2014 in Georgetown, Washington, DC, USA. He was buried in 2014 in Oaks Hill Cemetery in Washington, DC, USA. He was Editor-in-chief of the Washington Post and published the Pentagon Papers in 1971 and was mostly responsible for bringing down President Richard Nixon. He was the winner of the Politzer Prize, the Legion d'honneur, the highest honor in France, and the Presidential Medal of Freedom from President Barack Obama. He is the of Conversations with Kennedy and his autobiography A Good Life, Newspapering and Other Adventures. * Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee, Jr. was the Assistant Managing Editor of the Boston Globe during the time of repeated cover-up sexual abuse of children by priests, which was later turned into the 2015 film Spotlight. He is the author of The Ambush Murders in 1982, Oliver North and the Iran-Contra affair in 1989 and The Kid: The immortal Life of Ted Williams in 2013. His also the winner of the Pulizter Prize for Public Service. He lives in Boston, Massachusetts. * Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee was born on 29 Apr 1982 in Foggy Bottom, Washington, DC and is the author of his memoir, A Different Life; Growing Up Learning Disabled and Other Adventures as well as another book he co-authored with his father, Father's and Sons; A Life's Work. He is also the Founder and CEO of FriendsOfQuinn.com: a social network for young adults with learning differences and for their friends and family. He was also indicted as a Knight Commander of the Royal House of Braganza.